Je saigne encore
by ADvsAV-version-slash
Summary: Harry ne supporte plus Drago. Son Boy Friend brise toutes ses relations et presque avec plaisir ! De ce fait, le Survivant jette Drago et cherche à l'oublier dans le corps d'un autre...Se rendratil compte à temps que Drago souffre et lui de même ?Slash OS


**Note :** Je m'excuse si jamais la chanson a déjà été utilisé –il me semblait- mais j'ai cherché une heure un OS qui l'utilisait avant d'abandonner. Désolée –au cas où-.

**Disclaimer : **Rien, absolument rien ne m'appartient... A part l'idée... C'est pas énorme !

**Résumé :** Slash HP/DM et HP/SS. Harry ne supporte plus Drago. Son Boy Friend brise toutes ses relations et presque avec plaisir ! De ce fait, le Survivant jette Drago et cherche à l'oublier dans le corps d'un autre... Se rendra-t-il compte à temps que Drago souffre et lui de même ?

_Blablabla :_ pensées de Dray et la chanson de son point de vue

**_

* * *

Je saigne encore_**

* * *

-Ca suffit !

La voix de Harry tonna et brisa le calme relatif. Les poings sur les hanches, il décida de tout mettre au point dès maintenant.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu me suis toute la journée, voir si je ne suis pas dans d'autres bras, tu romps toutes mes amitiés… Tu me colle. T'as compris ça ? J'en ai ma claque !

Drago Malfoy, les bras ballants, regarda son actuel petit ami lui crier dessus.

-Chut mon amour, je vais arrêter ça, promis…

Harry sembla exploser.

-C'est la cinquantième fois que tu me le dit ! Arrête de me mentir !

Il se calma un moment et reprit d'une voix plus calme.

-J'en ai marre. Maintenant, pour toi, ce sera Potter et rien d'autre.

Drago eut peur de comprendre ce que cela impliquait.

-Que… que… balbutia-t-il.

Harry ferma les yeux et respira profondément. _Salazar qu'il est beau ! Un ange et un démon en même temps !_ Le garçon souleva ses paupières et dit :

-Tu ne comprend dont pas ? Tout est fini entre nous.

Harry enleva l'anneau que lui avait offert Drago et le jeta au sol aux pieds du garçon avant de retourner vers le château, sans remarquer l'air blessé et perdu de son ex qui avait encore du mal à comprendre.

-O-

Drago marchait d'un pas lourd et si triste qu'il donnait peine à voir. Où était passé le blondinet arrogant qui insultait et donnait des ordres ? Pouf, évaporé, disparu. Il ne restait qu'un ange déchu. Ses cheveux blonds d'habitude si soignés retombaient mollement sur ses joues, ses yeux de coutume si brillants étaient las, emplis d'une douleur qui ne pouvait hélas trouver de fin que dans le corps d'un certain Survivant… _Pourquoi, pourquoi mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je l'aime tellement, il compte tant pour moi… Pourquoi ai-je encore tout fait foiré ?Je l'aime par Merlin ! _Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'ils avaient discutés dans la forêt ? Deux semaines tout au plus. Deux semaines que Drago cherchait à voir Harry en seul à seul, deux semaines qu'Harry l'évitait ou, pire, l'insultait à chaque bout de couloirs. Deux semaines que Drago ne vivait plus.

Drago erra longtemps dans le couloir, en cette nuit froide d'hiver. Il aurait tellement voulu se réchauffer, que quelqu'un le réchauffe avec ses bras puissants, qu'un **certain brun à lunettes** l'emmène dans une danse folle dont ils ne ressortiraient qu'émoustillés et amoureux.

Mais Drago devait s'y faire : c'était fini. Harry ne voulait plus de lui. Il frissonna. Un froid glacial et étrangement persistant pénétrait ses membres. Il l'aimait toujours, lui. Mais plus Harry.

_Arrête de te torturer, tu te fais du mal. Mais bon, dans un sens je suis méritant. Mais bordel que je l'aime ! Je suis fou de lui !_

Drago décida d'aller faire un petit tour dans les cachots, peut-être pour voir son parrain enfin il n'était pas sûr, n'ayant pas de suite dans les idées. Il dévala quelques marches et se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur préféré, décidé à parler un peu de ses amours déchus avec quelqu'un qui saurait le comprendre, un de ces hommes solitaires qui regarde l'amour d'un œil torve.

Il allait frapper à la porte quand des bruits **franchement dérangeant **vinrent retenir sa main.

Il s'agenouilla. De la lumière passait par l'entrouverture de la porte. Même si quelque chose au fond lui ordonnait d'éviter ce qu'il allait voir, ce qui allait le tuer, il regarda. Et il vit.

Severus Rogue, professeur de potions détesté était en train de **baiser** Harry Potter, THE Survivant dans son état. Et apparemment son parrain était doué s'il tenait compte des gémissements de Harry. Drago arrivait au zénith de leur "échange".

-Se…Severus, gémit Harry.

Il n'attendit pas de réponses et poussa un cri alors que l'orgasme l'enveloppait.

-Je t'aime !

Severus poussa un grognement, se retira et s'affala sur Harry. Le garçon se retourna et fit face à son amant. Un sourire malicieux traversa son visage et il saisit les lèvres de son professeur en échangeant un "je t'aime" murmuré.

Drago se rejeta en arrière. Sans qu'il n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi, il se mit silencieusement à sangloter, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. La douleur était intense. **Harry l'avait remplacé.** Ils s'aimaient eux deux. Il comprenait mieux les raisons des retenues acceptées avec le sourire. De leurs regards qui se cherchaient. De la joie surprenante de Severus. Dray cessa alors simplement de penser.

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mais moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

Tout était flou dans sa tête. Rien que la scène qu'il avait surpris le chamboulait jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme, jusqu'aux bases même de son existence. Il se leva en titubant, un sanglot bruyant quittant ses lèvres. Il quitta les cachots en courrant, pleurant, sanglotant comme jamais il ne se l'était permis, comme jamais il n'en avait eu envie.

Quelque part dans les cachots, à peine vêtu, Harry Potter regardait avec surprise le couloir désert. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu des pleurs familiers à son oreille. Ignorant la douleur qui lui torturait le cœur, il décida de laisser tomber. D'ailleurs deux mains attrapèrent son corps et cherchèrent à l'amener à l'homme qui le voulait. Il se laissa emmener, un sourire presque heureux au visage. Non, franchement, il fallait qu'il oublie ce mal qui le torturait. Sincèrement, ce blond aux yeux gris gâchait son existence. Bientôt, seul un homme adulte vivait dans les pensées du garçon, accompagné d'une joie brûlante.

Drago se laissa tomber à genoux en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, le seul endroit où il pourrait crier sans être entendu, le seul endroit où il pourrait se défouler sans en avertir quelqu'un, le seul endroit où il pourrait vraiment être… seul.

Alors Drago hurla, hurla, hurla. Il hurla jusqu'à ce que l'écho de sa voix se répercute dans le paysage, sous l'œil distrait des étoiles qui, indifférentes, continuaient à scintiller, porteuses et gardiennes de son secret. Il hurla à un tel point que des feuilles tombèrent des arbres, comme touchées par son irrévocable douleur, des animaux s'enfuirent, désertant la souffrance qui les poursuivait inlassablement.

Il donna divers coups de poings dans les murs, empli d'une rage débordant de douleur, il frappa, frappa, frappa, jusqu'à ce que la douleur anesthésie ses mains et qu'il tombe au sol, sanglotant et abandonné.

Et alors, il sortit de sa poche un miroir qu'il gardait sur lui au cas où. Un cadeau de son Harry qui avait osé. Il le brisa au sol, scellant ainsi une partie de son passé. Il saisit au hasard l'un des morceaux les plus coupant et souleva sa manche. Il abaissa la "lame" tranchante. Son regard alla du morceau de verre à sa peau. Il posa la lame sur sa chair. Forma divers petits dessins qui trouvèrent vie dans le sang. Mais seules quelques perles voulurent sortir des marques. Agacé mais anesthésié par la douleur, il s'acharna jusqu'à ce que ce soit un fin filet de sang qui coule le long de son bras. Il sourit avidement. Mais il lui en fallait plus, plus de sang, plus de souffrance, plus de cette drogue qui lui permettait d'oublier.

Un sourire dément prit vie sur ses lèvres bien que la douleur soit là, bien ancrée dans son cœur.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort  
_

Hypnotisé, Drago ne sortit de son rêve éveillé qu'au matin, lorsque les doux rayons du soleil caressèrent sa peau pâle. Il regarda son œuvre et eut honte. Il cicatrisa les plaies et se leva. Il avait cours aujourd'hui. Il se jura avant de descendre qu'il n'irait pas LES voir ce soir. C'était trop insupportable.

Mais il ne put tenir sa promesse. Toute la journée il était ailleurs, grimaçant quand on touchait son avant bras droit. Toute la journée, il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait le soir même. Et il y alla.

Mais quand il arriva, "l'action" était déjà finie et il préférait ainsi. Comme chaque soir, Severus avait fait apparaître un lit dans ses appartements et dormait ainsi, Harry blottit dans ses bras.

Ce soir là n'échappa pas à la règle. Severus caressait doucement le visage de Harry du bout des doigts. Le garçon souriait doucement et colla encore davantage son corps nu à celui de Severus et il murmura :

-J'aime quand tu fais ça Sev'.

Drago eut la nausée. Il imagina le corps nu de Harry touché par son parrain… et il eut envie de le tuer, de l'assassiner, de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il regrette. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il était faible. Sans Harry il n'était rien.

Ce soir là non plus il ne supporta pas la pression. Et il prit la fuite, aveuglé de douleur et de regrets.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

Dray ne l'acceptait certes pas mais… Mais Harry le tuait. Lentement. A petit feu. Il était amoureux fou. Mais la folie le prendrait avant l'amour.

Drago trouva le chemin de la tour d'Astronomie. Et, inlassablement, il continua à se satisfaire de voir son sang s'écouler, du bras gauche cette fois-ci. Il continua à se blesser avec fureur, la fureur du désespoir qui tuait lentement en lui la flamme de la vie qu'attisait l'amour.

Drago pleurait doucement, les fines cascades cristallines ne voulant pas se tarir. Il se roula en boule, ses bras tachés de sang entourant son torse, souillant ses vêtements. Mais il s'en fichait. Fini.

Finie la vie pourrie, fini l'amour qui le déchirait, finies les moqueries innocentes des élèves, finis les regards aguicheurs de Harry, fini… Tout simplement fini.

_Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Drago se leva, cicatrisa ses bras et appela à lui ses affaires. Il avait cours de potions. Il serra les dents.

Il descendit et attendit sagement devant la porte du cachot. Lorsque Harry arriva avec la belette et la sang-de-bourbe, Drago ressentit une douleur et une colère insoutenable. Il frappa dans l'espoir que ses sentiments s'atténuent.

-Alors le balafré s'est bien amusé en retenue ? Ca t'as fait **plaisir **? Il faut dire que tu l'as vraiment **désirée** cette heure de colle !

Harry sursauta. Après tant de temps où Drago l'avait cherché pour avoir des explications, voilà qu'il l'insultait et sous-entendait trop de choses pour que ce soit innocent.

-Malfouine on t'a rien demandé ! cracha Ron Weasley.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Ron mais ne dit rien, trop occupée à analyser ce qu'elle lisait dans les prunelles désespérées de Drago. Elle comprit.

-Venez les garçons, sinon on aura une retenue.

Hermione les tira à sa suite et Harry jeta un regard à Drago. Déchu de son amour, il avait les épaules basses et les yeux larmoyants. Harry secoua la tête et détourna le regard. Il pénétra dans la classe en tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui broyait l'estomac.

-Malfoy, Potter, vous formerez un binôme.

Drago rechigna mais alla s'asseoir à côté du garçon. Dès lors, il lui jeta toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait comme dans un semi-rêve trop réaliste. Harry ne répondit pas.

_Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

Drago sortit rapidement lorsque la cloche sonna et s'enfuit. Il rata tout les cours de la journée. Il se sentit malade, il voulait mourir pour oublier.

Il descendit encore une fois dans les cachots et resta assis derrière la porte, écouta gémissements et cris de plaisir jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête. Alors il entendit des voix s'élever :

-Harry, pourquoi m'as-tu choisis ?

-Je t'ai toujours aimé au fond et tu es merveilleusement mieux que Drago Malfoy.

Severus sembla s'étonner.

-Tu étais avec lui ?

-Oui mais il était trop bête, trop collant pour moi. Je ne veux plus le voir même en peinture !

La voix, devenue haineuse, finit dans l'aigu. Drago s'enfuit avant de l'entendre finir :

-Pourtant j'ai l'impression de l'aimer encore.

-Tu es trop beau pour lui amor.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

Drago courrait, sans but, aveuglé plus que jamais de douleur. Il voulait en finir et en décida ainsi. Rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Et, avec désespoir, il appuya sur les artères des poignets avec son morceau de verre brisé. Il appuya si fort que le sang jaillit sans qu'il n'eut à s'y reprendre plusieurs fois. Rapidement, la mare de sang augmenta sensiblement sous son corps, alors que ses yeux accrochaient rapidement les étoiles et la lune clairement visible depuis la tour d'Astronomie. Son corps perdit peu à peu de sa force, ses lèvres bleuissant. Une joie intense nouait son estomac sans qu'elle n'eut raison d'être.

Il poussa un soupir rêveur. Il ne savait plus rien, son esprit était vide. Il pouvait chercher furieusement quelque chose, il ne trouverait pas. Son esprit était… blanc.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit péniblement. Et puis, la force qu'avait son corps disparu. Drago s'effondra. Lentement, privées de cette puissance qu'était la leur, ses paupières se baissèrent. Il ne lutta pas.

Des bruits étranges parvenaient de l'extérieur de son corps brûlant et glacé à la fois. Des voix cherchaient à attendre son monde mais sa bulle était renfermée et personne n'y pénétrerait.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que des gens hurlaient, d'autres pleuraient, certains couraient chercher l'infirmière et un le frictionnait, le serrait dans ses bras, le suppliait de revenir, mouillant son visage. Mouillant ? Non, pleurant sur lui.

Mais plus rien ne pourrait freiner Drago Malfoy. Pas même ces mots d'amour et de supplices qu'on lui prononçait à l'oreille.

Il entrouvrit les yeux.

Il vit deux émeraudes rougies, luisantes de larmes. Une bouche vermeille s'entrouvrit et gémit à son oreille d'une voix précipitée, emplie de sanglots :

-Ne pars pas Dray… Je t'aime ! Je t'ai toujours aimé… Reste !

Drago Malfoy vit du coin de l'œil Severus poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry mais l'adolescent la repoussa. Le blond eut un sourire en fermant les yeux.

Il savait, maintenant. Harry Potter l'aimait à en mourir.

Mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

Et, serein, il sombra dans les Ténèbres.

* * *

Fin !

* * *

Et voilà un autre OS de bouclé ! Reviews siouplé tout le monde les gens ! Je recherche toujours quelqu'un de doué en anglais pour superviser ma traduction (un HPLV...)

AD vs AV,  
dans sa soirée "post"


End file.
